In The Future
by movielover121796
Summary: Based off the Fast Forward season with Starlee and Cody. Not sure where the story will go but does involve Starlee a lot and the turtles. My own bad guys XD Bad summary sorry I know - hope you come and read - T just to be safe - will do different summary later
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we?" Donatello asked.

"What did you do Mikey?" Raphael said.

"What do you mean 'what did I do'? I did nothing." Michelangelo replied.

"You always do something." Raphael responded.

"Uh, guys. Look." Leonardo said looking up. Looking around they saw that everything was…different.

"Are we even still on Earth anymore?" Michelangelo asked.

"I think so. But I think that we..are in the future." Donatello said.

"Okay. So what are we supposed to do? Where are we supposed to go? I don't think that we can walk around in day time." Leonardo said.

"Uh, look around. There are species walking around everywhere. Clearly the future is more alien friendly. I am sure that it is safe to walk around. But where are our weapons?" Donatello said.

"This is very strange. We get transported to the future and all of our weapons disappear. Very odd." Leonardo responded. The all looked around and started to slowly walk out of the area that they were in. Walking around the city they found how modern it really was. Cars flew, there were alien species walking around. It was all so different then how it had been in the past.

Everything had been going pretty normal for them until this car pulled up beside. Out came this large robot.

"You four. Please come with me. There is someone who is very interested in meeting you." They all looked at each other, shrugged and cautiously walked over to the car and got in. Once the door closed they noticed that there was another figure in the car with them.

"Who are you? What is going on? Where are we?" Raphael said.

"I could ask you the same thing." The person responded The lights then came on in the back of the car and they saw that it was a young boy.

"Hello. I am Cody. I know who you are. You are in the year 2103. You were transported to the future." Cody said.

"How do you know who we are?" Leonardo said.

"My name is Cody O'Niel. April and Casey were my great grandparents."

"No way! Wow. So who are you?" Raphael asked.

"I am the owner and CEO of O'Niel Tech. That is where I am taking you now because there are some thing that I had better show you." Cody replied. Just then the car was thrown to the side and looking out the window, they saw a black car drive off. Looking around they saw the car was still okay and the car kept driving.

"You okay?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah." Cody responded.

"This happen a lot to you?" Leonardo asked.

"No, not really." Cody replied. He picked up his phone, called someone, and about 10 minutes later they arrived at the building. Stepping out of the car and looking up, everyone stared. The building was about 60 stories tall, and at the top was a green holo projection of their logo.

"Now that is super cool." Michelangelo said smiling. They all walked in and took the elevator up.

"Now we have to keep a low profile, and no one can know that we are here. And now we have to protect you because I have a bad feeling that who ever attacked you earlier is going to be coming back sooner or later." Leonardo said.

"Oh, well I called ahead. So you will be meeting one other person." They walked in and all of the turtles looked around and saw how modern his office area was. Just then a blue and purple object went flying past.

"Work, work. So much work. He never comes in and leaves it all to me. I am never going to get the vehicle working, the taxes are due in two days and I have not even started and…." The object, who turned out to be a girl stopped suddenly froze, and looked over her shoulder.

"AHHHH! Cody! Um, hi. Uh you were not supposed to hear that." The girl said. Cody chuckled.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Starlee Hambrah. She is the O'Niel Tech intern."

"Hi!" Starlee said very brightly. "Pleased to meet you. I am the intern who does everything here as Mister Smarty Pants doesn't." Starlee said scowling at Cody.

"What?" Cody said looking all innocent.

"You know what Mister. The taxes are due tomorrow and I have not idea where to start, and have you seen the paper work on my desk. IT WILL TAKE ME DAYS! But that is fine, I will sleep here. It is perfectly alright. I mean in the past 2 days I have gotten about 3 hours sleep. I am not tired at all. Do I seem tired to you?!" Startlee was on the verge of hysteria.

"Who dude. Chillax!" Michelangelo said smiling.

"Don't tell me to chillax buddy. 'Cus when you boss never comes in and you are left to do all the work and you don't sleep, then you will understand." She stopped looked around and let out a sheepish smile.

"Oh gosh. I am so sorry. I don't mean to be rude. When I am tired I get a little hyper and grumpy. I am so sorry. Please. Come sit down. I will get you something to drink." Starlee said.

"No. Starlee, I will get the drink. You sit down. You look like you need to." Cody said smiling. Starlee lead them over to some seats.

"So Starlee, what do you do here?" Donatello asked.

"I do everything really. I work all day, I make food for Cody when he comes into work. I am his 'at work' mommy I guess." Starlee said giggling. Michelangelo burst out laughing.

"You? A mother? How old are you? Like 12?"

"I will have you know, _Michelangelo_, that I am 16 years of age. I have extreme brain capacity and I could severely harm you without even touching you." Starlee said with an icy tone. Raphael snickered and turned to Mikey and said,

"Ooooo. You had better watch your shell. It is going to be kicked by a girl." He said laughing. He then turned to Starlee and said,

"Just ignore him Starlee. We all do." Starlee let out a little laugh and looked at then all, taking it all in.

"So you really are the turtles who help built this place. It is pretty cool." She said smiling.

"Yup. I guess that we are them." Donatello said smiling.

"Well you guys are pretty cool. I am sorry about this time travel mishap." Starlee said.

"What do you mean?" Leonardo asked.

"Well Cody wanted a way to view the past because he was obsessed with you but your amazingness could not be put into that one journal so I created a window so he could see into the past, but you could not see here but there was no travel It was just a window. For some reason something went wrong and I am currently working on it. He has been viewing you for months and everything has been fine but something suddenly happened." Starlee replied.

"Are you saying that you are the one who did the time travel?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah it was me. Sorry about tha-"

"Don't apologize. THAT IS SO COOL!" Michelangelo yelled. "Can you do it again." Raphael smacked Mikey around the head. Just then Cody walked in with the drink and they all sat in silence for a few minutes. Starlee noticed something out of the corner of her eye and saw a shadow go past the window. She took in a sharp breath and froze.

"Starlee? What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"Something is outside the window. I just saw it." She said. Starlee got up and walked over to the window. Just then the 'shadow' went past the window again and she let out a little squeak.

"Oh my gosh! He's back." She said. Then the 'shadow' crashed through the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Starlee stumbled back and ran over to one of the desks and picked up an object.

"You there." The shadow hissed out. "I want you to send me back!" The shadow said directly to Starlee. Starlee saw the turtles spread out and surround the shadow.

"You know that I cannot do that. I tried. I cannot send you back!"

"LIAR!" The shadow screamed. "I know that you have the knowledge to send me back." The shadow said in a loud voice.

"I may but I do not know. I am sorry. Just leave me alone." She said taking a step forward.

"Starlee. Don't move forward!" Donatello said. The shadow snapped his head toward the sound.

"Ahh look. More creatures from the past? YOU GIRL! YOU LIAR! I KNOW THAT YOU CAN SEND ME BACK!" The shadow screamed with fury.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!I cannot control what happens. I am not sure what is happening. I cannot help you. LEAVE!" Starlee screamed and she thrust her arm forward and touched the shadow with this object in her had. Electricity coursed through the shadows body and it yelled out in pain and thrashed around. Starlee took a step back but the shadow turned to face her.

"You will send me back you little girl. Whether you like it or not." The shadow said with hate. A shadow like arm came out lighting fast and hit Starlee and she went flying into the side wall of the room, and then hit the floor.

"STARLEE!" All the turtles exclaimed. She did not get up and move but just lay there extremely still. The shadow looked at the turtles, huffed, chucked, and then left. The turtles stood there frozen, looking at where the shadow had left. A moan came from the other side of the room and all of the turtles went running. Donatello rolled her over and put her into a sitting position.

"Starlee? Starlee. Can you hear me. Wake up." He said shaking her slightly. She moaned and opened her eyes.

"What happened? Where did it go?" She said.

"It left." Leonardo said. Looking around Starlee noticed that one person was missing. Starlee said.

"Guys? Where is Cody?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god. CODY! Where are you?" Starlee yelled. She tried to get up but fell back in pain. "Argh."

"Don't move Starlee. You have some injuries and I do not want you to move."

"Sterling! Get through here!" Starlee called. A few seconds later Sterling walked in.

"Yes Miss. Hambrah." Sterling replied.

"Please pass me my data pad." Sterling picked up the datapad and brought it over to her. He looked at the turtles, let out sigh and started to walk out. Halfway he stopped and said,

"May I ask where is Master Cody?" The turtles all went,

"Uhhhhh…." Starlee just smiled and said,

"He was absolutely exhausted and needed a rest. I told him to go to the back room and lie down for a bit. Don't worry Sterling."

"All right Miss. Hambrah." The robot then turned again and walked out.

"That was a close one. Nice going kid." Raph said.

"Kid?" Starlee said glaring at him. "If I did not have injuries and was not in severe pain right now I would kick your shell." Starlee retorted. She then looked down at her datapad and frantically started working.

"Can you help me up please. This had to be done quickly and time is running out." They helped her up and she slowly walked over to her desk.

"Mmhmm. Mmhmm? Mmhmm. Mmhmm." Starlee muttered to herself. "I think that we can find him." She slowly walked out of the room to the elevator and pressed the call button. The turtles slowly came up behind her and followed her. Once in the elevator Donnie said,

"Starlee, I need to look at your injuries. I need you to rest and lie down."

"No! My injuries will be fine. We need to find Cody. This is all my fault." Starlee said on the verge of tears. "This is all my fault and I am going to fix it. You can help if you wish, but this has to be done." The elevator pinged and they walked out into a huge hangar bay. All of the turtles let a 'oooooo' as right infront of them was a huge shell shaped machine.

"This is the HoverShell. Cody and I built it off of your design Donatello. Now let us hurry." She walked as fast as she could over to the machine and slowly climbed up the stairs. Once inside she connected her datapad to a plug and did a lot of pressing of buttons. Suddenly a holo image appeared on the glass and a path appeared in front of them.

"Everyone grab a seat and buckle up." Starlee said and sat down in the drivers seat.

"Starlee I have to disagree. I need you to rest. You are injured and you need to lie down." Donnie said.

"Can it Donnie. I will survive until we get Cody back." Starlee said. She pressed a few buttons and then hover shell started to hover. She pressed another button and the hanger doors opened and Starlee put the vehicle into gear and they short forward.

"What is going on Starlee? Where are we going? What is that map that you are following?" Leonardo asked. He got not reply. "Starlee, this could be seen as kidnapping, and as highly trained ninjas, we may have to subdue you. Just tell us what the shell is happening." Leonardo said.

"Even if I explain it you will not understand. Donnie probably will, but not you guys."

"Try me!" Leonardo said.

"Fine. The shadow, since it came through a time portal, has a sort of time travel residue left on it. That is how we found you. The shadow still has it on him and will for a very long time. He will leave a trail. I have calibrated the sensors to pick up on this trail and it will lead us straight to him." Starlee said, concentrating on flying.

"I understood that." Mikey said.

"That was 'cus I watered it down for you. So you would understand it." Starlee said with a smile. "But I hope that you understand how to fight extremely well, and how to fight something that is not actually there, because there it is." Starlee said pointing. In front of them was the shadow and Cody was tied with his hands behind his back to a pole, hanging over the edge of the building.


End file.
